


i won't grow old loving you

by WendigoBaby



Series: pat does tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's return as the biggest romantic poet of the twenty first century, Domestic Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: To be loved like this, fully, wholesomely,endlessly, is something wonderful.





	i won't grow old loving you

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: "Go on, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me." for [elle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor) <3

“Alexander, look at this. I want to get it for you as an anniversary gift,” Magnus prompts, fingers of his palm gently wrapping around Alec’s bicep to get his attention.

 

The rain is pattering rhythmically against the window as they lie in bed, ready to go to sleep, but not quite there yet. Instead, Magnus has been browsing through various sites - catching up on news before relaying some of them to Alec, reading recipes on warlock blogs or just listening to his favorite albums, the sound turned low enough to not disturb the peaceful mood around them.

 

Alec closes the book he’s been reading in quiet focus for the last hour, shifts on the mattress to get a better look at what Magnus is showing him on the laptop screen, one manicured finger pointing towards something silvery. Resting his cheek on Magnus’ shoulder, Alec uses this as an excuse to get closer under the covers and sneak an arm across that muscular stomach to let it settle against the soft jut of Magnus’ hipbone.

 

Finally, he pulls his focus from the feel of his husband’s skin underneath his fingertips and the warmth emanating from him like summer’s sunshine, but not without a brief kiss pressed against Magnus’ shoulder. The site open is some sort of bougie online shop, Alec can see different tabs for different items, but the picture in front of him is a muted gold watch, showing even the moon phases on top of the usual things; it would definitely fit Alec’s general dress style, especially on days when he has to be more elegant.

 

He’s about to say it looks good, when his eyes find the price; he reads it once, then twice, then a couple times more, carefully counting the zeroes.

 

2.5 million dollars.

 

With the Lightwood family being somewhat an old money clan, his parents before and now Alec having the cushy Head of the Institute pay, money has never been an issue for him - if needed and justified, he could spend larger sums; now, with his sense of self growth, his style changing and a wonderful life partner to give things to, he’s more prone to spend cash, but two and a half _million_ dollars is a cosmic number even to him. That’s an average price of a New York apartment in a decent part of the city.

 

“Magnus, _no_ ,” Alec chastises, propping himself on up his arm to catch Magnus’ eyes. The warlock is looking back with an unimpressed raised eyebrow, seemingly not seeing anything wrong with the price. Alec shakes his head for emphasis, a smile threatening to come up and blow his act, “It’s way too expensive, come on.”

 

Magnus glances at the watch again, then back at Alec, his free hand brushing away a couple loose strands of hair from Alec’s forehead.

 

“I have the money, and it’s something for you, so even if it was ten times more expensive I’d get it if only you told me you liked it.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

 

This time Alec doesn’t fight the smile, lets it settle comfortably on his face. To hear such a thing, even after being with each other for as long as they’ve been, still makes Alec so happy to know how much he means to Magnus; it never gets old.

 

“I know. But you can use that money so much better than spending it on a shiny thing for me,” Alec explains in a low voice; he appreciates the gesture and the thought behind it, but it seems too extravagant, something he’d feel guilty about later on. What do you even do with an item that pricy?

 

Magnus sighs from the bottom of his chest, closes his laptop and sets it aside on the nightstand before sliding down on the pillows. He throws an arm over his eyes in the most dramatic way possible that makes Alec stifle an endeared laugh.

 

“Why aren’t you letting me shower you with expensive gifts to express my undying love for you? Go on, tell me. Tell me you don’t love me,” Magnus feigns a hurt tone to complete his role, but a smile is already curling up the corners of his mouth, letting Alec see right through the facade; they both know Alec would never lie like that.

 

By now, Alec feels like he knows his husband inside and out; there are probably stories he hasn’t heard yet, as there’s so many of them, but every habit and every word that comes in Magnus’ voice is familiar in a way like a _deja vu_ is - he can almost predict the movement of Magnus’ fingers and imagine the way his laughter will ring out in a moment.

 

Alec leans further over Magnus’ body, now almost hovering over him, fondness and simple adoration brimming in his heart; it’s tempting to give in because Alec always wants to give Magnus whatever his heart desires, but he wouldn’t know what to do with such a gift.

 

They’re not strangers to gift-giving, anyway - whether it’s small trinkets or things that remind them of each other, they’re given often and freely, without a second thought and simply as a gesture to make each other smile after a difficult day. They give anniversary gifts, birthday presents, buy flowers, chocolate, and wine because they can; because they’re in love and nobody’s stopping them.

 

It’s not about proving anything or keeping up traditions - both Alec and Magnus know that their love has a foundation that’s unshakeable, as proven by life trying to bring them down on multiple occasions. They don’t need gifts to know that it’s forever.

 

With his free hand, Alec cups Magnus’ jaw, running this thumb gently over the bristly hairs at the edge of the goatee. This time, Magnus doesn’t stop the smile and instead lets it take over, bright and beautiful. Alec leans down, presses little kisses against every available inch of skin on Magnus’ face until he moves his arm to properly look up at Alec, his eyes bright with levity.

 

Without a word, they fold into place - Alec settles into a space between Magnus’ thighs, leaning on his other arm and Magnus’ hands run along his skin, mark paths over Alec’s shoulders and up his neck, onto his face. The gentle touch sends shivers running down Alec’s spine and he’s warm, basking in their tenderness.

 

“All I need is you. I could have no roof over my head, nothing to my name and I would still be the happiest man on this earth because of you,” Alec says, letting his voice peter off into a hum as he plants more lazy kisses down Magnus’ neck. He smells like his favorite sandalwood shower gel and pure magic, soothing in its familiarity.

 

Magnus sighs, his body solid yet pliant underneath Alec; the wandering hands settle at Alec’s sides for a moment, before resuming the mindless movement down his back, curious fingertips tracing every rune almost from memory.

 

“Oh, Alexander. I would steal the stars from the sky for you.”

 

And as otherworldly and impossible that sounds, Alec is sure Magnus means it.

 

“I feel like NASA would sue you for that,” he quips.

 

Magnus laughs at that, pressing his head back into the pillow, as Alec revels in the sound, mouthing along Magnus’ collarbone. Even though they spend almost all of their free time together, Alec can never get enough of being close to Magnus - kissing him still sometimes feels like a privilege.

 

“Fuck NASA, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

 

Alec chuckles and lifts his head to give Magnus a mock-doubtful look that’s answered with an impressive eye roll. There’s something so beautiful about Magnus like this - the most comfortable, with his guard down, his hair a mess and sleepy eyes that crinkle at the corners when he grins.

 

Reverence, veneration, awe - call it whatever you want, because no word will ever measure up to what Alec holds in his heart for Magnus, like the entire universe could fit in the palm of his hand when Magnus holds it. Every so often, Alec is overcome with this intrinsic, bone-deep want to show Magnus the piety he feels - it happens in the simplest of moments and the most important ones; they all make Alec want to kneel before Magnus or hold his hand, feel the last sparks of magic jump to his skin.

 

To be loved like this, fully, wholesomely, _endlessly_ , is something wonderful.

 

Alec used to be so scared of opening up, of letting himself _feel_ ; he was terrified that someone would come too close, find all the cracks in Alec’s skin and push until everything poured out in a vicious way - the bitter anger, the freezing fear, the longing for someone who understands.

 

Sighing, Alec leans down to capture Magnus’ mouth in a slow kiss, wanting as little space between them as possible. With their chests aligned, Alec can almost feel Magnus’ heartbeat against his own as their breathing aligns into a sinuous rhythm.

 

Outside, far away thunder growls threateningly, but the sound of it is lost to shifting silk sheets, to skin-against-skin and slow breaths as they share kiss after kiss, each one sweeter than the last. Magnus’ hands bracket Alec’s face as their noses brush together; Alec pulls back and a whine dies halfway in Magnus’ throat at the space between them.

 

“You gave me the most important and cherished gift of all a while ago - your heart.”

 

Magnus swallows and Alec watches his Adam’s apple bob with the motion. His lips are shiny under the muted light of their bedroom as they part around the words that don’t come right away.

 

“It’s yours, as long as you want it,” Magnus whispers, his eyes dipping closed in a slow blink. His voice, low and soothing, doesn’t hold any trepidation; it’s not a question, not a confession, but a statement of fact Magnus seems to be entirely okay with.

 

“Forever,” Alec answers, just as quiet, and holds Magnus’ gaze - there are stars in his eyes, the entire cosmos trapped beneath the warmth of his brown irises. “I’m yours, too. Until we turn to dust.”

 

“Come here.” Magnus pulls Alec closer until he can wrap his arms around Alec’s back. Their legs tangle together as Alec sneaks his hands between the mattress and Magnus’ body, his face smushed into the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder. He could stay just like this, safe and sound in his husband’s arms as they cuddle.

 

He drifts in and out of consciousness, lulled into sleep by the sound of the rain and Magnus’ hands running steadily through his hair. At one point, he sees a garden with peach trees and a swinging bench. A record is playing softly and people are chattering in the background; Alec can’t see himself or Magnus but the vision feels homely, like where he is supposed to be. He can feel sunlight on his skin, can smell food cooking when a child laughs, the sound like windchimes.

 

Alec opens his eyes, blinking against Magnus’ skin. The room has gone dark - he supposes Magnus has turned off the lights, but he seems to still be awake, judging by the still-moving fingers.

 

“Magnus?”

 

“Mm?”

 

The dream feels heavy with premonition, almost calling Alec’s name. He thinks of the watch again, of their upcoming anniversary of marriage, of their life together.

 

“Let’s buy a house with that money instead,” Alec offers as Magnus pulls the covers tighter around them. The rain sounds louder somehow, like it’s coming from all around. “A forever home for us and our future kids, for our entire family. A place where we can throw garden parties for friends, where we can practice magic and archery, where you’ll have a place to keep all your books and treasures.”

 

Alec pauses as Magnus chuckles softly, careful not to disturb the peaceful quiet around them.

 

“I don’t need a watch anyway, since I don’t count time when I’m with you. And it can’t measure the infinity we have before us,” he adds, almost like an afterthought.

 

Magnus’ lips brush against his forehead, curved into a happy smile.

 

“I love you so much, Alexander Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus sighs, sounding just on the verge of choked up.

 

“I love you, too, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec answers almost without thinking, the words coming as natural as breathing.

 

He drifts back asleep soon after; they start house-hunting the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://maghnvsbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
